sage of six path
by sage of six paths 666
Summary: what if naruto had madara as a grandfather how would it change the story in the narutoverse


Hey yellow flash this is my first fan fiction about naruto and I want it to be about naruto being as strong as sage of six paths when kakashi doesn't train him for the chuinin exams I don't want to give too much away so if you want to see what happens then read away and for my special guest naruto .

Naruto: hey yellow flash what did you bring me for?.

Do the disclaimer.

Naruto: fine yellow flash doesn't own me believe it.

Go one and read the story.

"What do you mean you can't train me?!" naruto yelled.

"(Sigh) I said I can't train you because I'm going to train sasuke for the finals" kakashi replied lazily.

"But why not me" naruto asked.

"Because sasuke actually has a chance of winning naruto" kakashi said.

Naruto's resolve shattered after naruto practically heard kakashi practically say that he had no chance of winning. With his head down he left the hospital to go to the forest of death to think.

"I can't believe kakashi sensei said I have no chance of winning the chuinin exams unlike sasuke" he said the last part in disgust he absolutely loathed sasuke.

While he was thinking he didn't pay attention to where he was going and fell into a hole in front of him and fell into it and after about 18 seconds on his count he hit the bottom hard.

"Ugghh where am I?" naruto groaned in question "you are in your family's secret jutsu storage both the uzumaki, namizake, senju, and the uchiha" said a monotone voice from across the room.

"W-who are and what do you mean namizake and senju uchiha jutsu's" naruto called out in fear and confusion.

Then the figure stepped out into the light " I am madara uchiha and also your grandfather" madara said to naruto.

"B-b-but I don't have any family I'm just an orphan" naruto replied shakily.

No that's where your wrong your mom and dads name were kushina uzumaki and minato namizake also known as the red death and yellow flash of konoha".

"The fourth hokage and red death were my mom and dad" naruto said very surprised he was the son of the yodanime (A.N is that how you spell it?)hokage "but to rephrase my question how are you my grandpa on my dads side or on my mothers?" naruto asked curious.

"on your mother's side but I didn't want her to know about me so I locked her sharingan I was planning on doing it to you the night of the kyubi but I realized you needed it to protect yourself so I left it alone until now.." he said to naruto ominously.

"What do you mean 'until now'" naruto said nervously he still didn't trust the man even if he was his grandfather.

"I mean I'm going to tell you how to unlock all your bloodline traits" madara said kindly to naruto.

"Really how can I unlock all my bloodlines " naruto said excitedly he was finally going to show sasuke teme that he was better than him.

"All you have too do is put your blood on that seal"(points behind him)"and pump chakra through it and you'll get all your family's jutsu pushed into your mind and information on how to use your bloodline" (A.N he has wood style the rinnegan and eternal mangyeko sharingan).

"Okay jii I'll do it" he said shakily he cut his thumb drawing some blood and wiping on the seal and pumping chakra into it seconds after that his head practically exploded with all the knowledge he was getting after a couple minutes the pain went away only to be replaced by pure knowledge of jutsu's and information on his bloodline. He was so focused on sorting out the knowledge in his head he didn't even notice his eyes turned purple with a ripple pattern and with nine tomoes.

"Naruto are you okay" madara asked feeling concerned for his grandson yeah jii I'm just amazed with all the jutsu's I now know" naruto replied.

"If your surprised about that then look at your eyes" madara said pulling a mirror seemingly out of nowhere.

He stared in shock as he looked at his reflection "I appears that your sharingan combined with your rinnegan" madara said in surprise.

"It appears so jii but I have to go home it's getting late" naruto said as he looked at the falling sun over the horizon.

"Okay naruto but I just want you too know that your parents would have been proud at who've you become"

" thank you jii" said as he shushined out of the hole and into his apartment he took of his clothes and went into his sleep wear and climbed into his bed "(sigh) tomorrows going to be another day" he said as he lulled off to sleep

Hey yellowflash again this took me a while to write and to people reading this please tell me what the pairing should be I will be holding a pole on my file with the names below

Hinata ten ten temari

Ino satsuki( sasuke's sister) kin harem?


End file.
